


Taken by Surprise

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: You just don't joke about your husband's age — surely, you must know that by now. It has consequences. Thrilling consequences, true, but...Or; Your son just popped by to deliver some exciting news.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinelilP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinelilP/gifts).



> MarinelilP, my dearest darling. You wished for "anything including Scorpius" and "some much older Harry/Draco maybe". I'm pretty sure this was not what you were envisioning, but with those prompts, there wasn't really much else I could to... (Or idk, maybe I was just feeling randy 🙈). I hope you'll forgive me eventually 💙
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #364:  
> 1\. Marriage  
> 2\. Cloak  
> 3\. Power
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Hole
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Hello?”

At the sound of Score’s voice, I abandon the soon-to-be breakfast and rush to the living room. It’s only half seven, and I can’t even remember the last time he called this early on a Saturday. It doesn’t seem to matter how old they get; you never stop worrying for your children.

His bright smile and rosy cheeks, visible even through the green tint of the Floo, release a flood of relief through my body.

“Hi, son. What’s up?”

“I’ve got news for you,” Score beams, “Is Dad awake too?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” I clear my throat, pushing back the image of my husband lying peacefully on the bed where I left him; long lean limbs tangled in the sheets, perfect pale skin marked red after last night’s activities. “We mustn’t forget he’s an old man these days. Ancient, really. He’ll need all the beauty sleep he can get.”

It’s not true, of course. Draco’s still the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. But after he turned fifty a month ago, I just can’t resist the age jokes. Immature, I know. Especially since there are not even two months between us.

“Then you’ll have to tell him later — I just can’t hold it in any longer.”

Merlin, I haven’t seen him this excited since—

 _Really?_ Ancient? Draco’s voice suddenly echoes in my head. Then, _Don’t move_.

I quell the urge to turn around and look at him. I can feel his presence behind me, but Score doesn’t show any signs of noticing. I reckon he’s donned my cloak again, the incorrigible pervert. _My_ incorrigible pervert. Under my dressing-gown, feather-light fingertips run up my thigh, sending a shudder down my spine.

It’s crazy, really, the amount of power he still has over me, even after so many years of marriage.

He goes straight for my hole, still stretched and sore from last night, and I smirk inwardly at his faint gasp when he gets in contact with freshly produced slick; my wordless consent.

I bite back a moan as his fingers breach my rim, focussing instead on the smiling boy before me.

“H-hold what in, honey?”

“You’re going to be granddads!”

We still, stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
